


Rules

by onewomanshow



Series: Nothing's Sweeter than Redemption [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar) is A Good Sibling, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Baggage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Happy Azula (Avatar), Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Married Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mental Health Issues, Multi, Pregnant Katara (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewomanshow/pseuds/onewomanshow
Summary: Azula has rules. She had a wall up and to protect that wall, she needed them. However, slowly but surely, she was learning that she didn't need so many in the presence of family.Or: In which Azula, Kiyi, Katara, and Ursa have some much-needed girl time and Zuko bonds with his step-father in their absence.
Relationships: Azula & Kiyi & Zuko (Avatar), Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Ikem & Zuko (Avatar), Ikem/Ursa (Avatar), Katara & Kiyi (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Kiyi & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Nothing's Sweeter than Redemption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193330
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilya_Boltagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilya_Boltagon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Honor is Just Another Word for Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160303) by [onewomanshow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewomanshow/pseuds/onewomanshow). 



> This is dedicated to @Ilya_Boltagon because she inspired me to write this. It kind of got away from me but I really wanted to try my hand at more Azula-redemption arch fics. And I'm not really feeling the ending but I'm my own worst critic so there's that. 
> 
> This is written from a 3rd person narrator POV - please let me know if it's confusing and I'll fix it!
> 
> Warning is for language and sexual references.

“Goodmorning sister!” Kiyi’s cheery voice cuts through the silence of Azula’s suite along with the blinding sunlight.

A firebender as well, she woke up at the crack of dawn too, and normally, Azula would already be up and ready to supervise her morning katas.

But she had a long night consisting of dancing, drinking way too much fire whiskey, and other…activities, with a friend so her head was pounding with a splitting headache from the inevitable hangover. She couldn’t remember if the woman she bedded last night left already or not so she felt around and sighed in relief when the space next to her was empty.

Azula had a rule.

**Rule 1: You can stay the night, but you have to be gone before she woke up.**

She was doing like her therapist suggested and trying to have the somewhat normal social life of a 23-year-old, but she wasn’t ready to wake up next to someone yet.

That was just too much commitment.

And having a little sister that insisted on barging into her room before the nightshift staff even clocked out for the day was a good alibi. Kiyi was smart and she finally understands what her minders meant by her being too smart for her own good when she was her age.

The 6-year-old would have questions.

Questions she wasn’t ready to answer.

Questions she wasn’t sure she even knew _how_. 

Azula popped her head out from under the covers. “Goodmorning.” She groaned, doing her best to keep her insides from coming up.

The little girl pouted and placed the back of her hand on her forehead- a move she’s sure she learned from their mother or Katara. “What’s wrong, sissy? Are you sick?”

She gave her a little half-smile, the same one all of them had. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“Oh. Ok.” She huffed. “I guess that means you’re not coming to the spa today with me and mommy then, huh?”

She blinked her eyes open fully. Shit. She completely forgot that their mother arranged a spa day for them so they could ‘bond.’ They were trying to rebuild their relationship and as painstaking of a process it’s been so far, she knew Kiyi was looking forward to it.

9 years ago, Azula wouldn’t have thought twice about disappointing a little kid and would’ve promptly ordered her to get over it.

But she had grown a lot in nearly a decade thanks to years of counseling, a supportive family, and patience. It didn’t help that she was actually growing quite fond of being a big sister. She liked having a minion, um, little person, around that looked up to her, regardless of all the bad she’s done.

Azula sat up, pushing the covers off her. Reaching down, she ruffled the princess’s hair. “Give a minute, okay, kiddo? I had a long night.”

Kiyi smiled and put on a sing-song voice. “Mhmmm. With your girlfriendddddd.”

The older sibling stilled. “How…how did you know about that?”

“I saw her leave this morning.” She shrugged, as it was no big deal.

“Oh, fuck me.” She groaned, throwing herself back onto the bed.

“Ooo, you said a bad word.”

***

When she finally pulled herself together, Azula made her way to the family dining room for breakfast. She was pleasantly surprised to see Katara there – the waterbender had a penchant for sleeping in late and even more so now that she was heavily pregnant.

“Hey Katara, I didn’t expect to see you up so early this morning.”

Her sister-in-law smiled. “I’m assuming your niece is a firebender because she rises with the sun too. She’s been kicking my womb since 6am. I had to get up and eat something just to get her to stop.”

Azula casts her gaze down to her stomach. “Can I?”

“Azula, you know you don’t have to ask. We’re family. I made the ‘no touching my belly’ rule for the noblewomen that don’t respect my boundaries.”

She grins and walks over, placing a hand on her stomach. She was about to frown in disappointment when a kick landed directly on her palm. “Whoa! Does it hurt?”

She never got to experience moments like this when she was a child, so she felt especially grateful that Katara let her enjoy these things with her.

“If her foot lands on my ribs or bladder, it does. But it mostly just tickles.”

“Me next! I wanna feel it!” Kiyi practically glided over, shaggy hair bouncing with every step she took.

Katara laughed. “Okay, sweetie, gimme your hand.” And she watched as Katara eagerly placed her hand on the spot where the baby was – Kiyi giggling with excitement. She _loved_ Katara and hadn’t shut up about being an auntie since Katara announced that she was pregnant.

Azula used to be jealous of their relationship. They bonded almost instantly, and it was just another reason why she hated the WaterTribe woman. Her obnoxious kindness and motherly ways made her, her own sister’s, favorite person, next to Zuko, of course.

But then as she got closer to Katara herself, she ended up loving her too in that “I’d kill someone for you” kind of way.

If Azula wanted to kill you, there was a 99% chance she didn’t like you.

The 1% being the occasional times she tried to kill Zuko – she liked him, she just wanted what he had.

It was complicated.

If she wanted to kill someone _for_ you, there’s a 100% chance that she absolutely would do it then hide the body.

It was her way of showing affection.

“Aww, look at all of my girls in one place.” Zuko cooed as he stepped into the room. He immediately made his way to Katara and placed a kiss on her lips, then kneeled and kissed her swollen stomach, lingering a bit with a smile on his face. He was over the moon about becoming a father despite all the nerves and jitters and even more excited now that the physician confirmed their baby’s gender.

Katara was sure they were having a boy, so he gloated for days when he turned out to be right.

Azula made a show of rolling her eyes. “You two are disgustingly adorable.”

“I’m sure this is mild compared to the display of affection you engaged in last night.” He chided, a teasing tone to his voice.

She sucked in a breath and directed her attention to their little sister. “Kiyi!”

“Don’t blame her. She actually did keep a secret this time. It’s your neck that gave it away.”

She quickly snatched up one of the spoons off the table and looked at her reflection. Lo and behold, her neck was, in fact, littered with tiny, red hickies. In her haste to get ready, she completely overlooked them. 

She had another rule.

**Rule 2: Under no circumstances were her partners supposed to leave any visible evidence of their coupling.**

But while her mind was saying that, her heart was screaming that maybe she didn’t mind being marked or claimed by someone and it was a very conflicting feeling. She made a mental note to herself to ask Zuko about it later because he was surprisingly particularly good at the lovey-dovey romance stuff while their mother was just going to jump the gun and start talking about marriage.

Katara snickered. “I take it you had a good night on the town then. Maybe a little too good.”

“Okay, can we all just pretend this never happened?”

“Pretend what never happened?” Ursa asked, her husband hot on her heels.

“Mommy, Azula has a girlfriend.”

Ursa raised an eyebrow at her oldest daughter. “Does she now? Now, when you say girlfriend do you mean a friend that’s a girl or a _girlfriend?”_

“I- “

Azula lurches forward and places a hand over her mouth, a tight-lipped smile on her face. “Kids these days. They say the craziest things. Kinda reminds you of me, doesn’t it?”

“Okay, you’re stalling but that’s exactly why we’re going to the spa today for some much-needed girl-time.”

“Can Katara come too?” Kiyi asks, looking hopeful. “She’s a girl.”

“Oh no, I don’t want to impose on mother-daughter time. That’s sacred.” She answered softly. “Besides, I’m sure you don’t want to listen to me complain about how achy and sore I am all day.”

“Please. It’ll be fun.” She pouted, putting on her best injured turtle-duck face. Ursa embraced her daughter and looked at Katara. “You know she’s relentless like her brother. She’s not going to stop pouting until you say yes.”

“Hey!” Zuko quipped. “I am not relentless. “

“Brother, you swam in freezing icy water in sub-zero temperature weather just to chase after a 12-year-old monk.” Azula deadpanned.

“Do one stupid thing and they hold it over your head forever. Being persistent is a good thing.” He grumbled, scowling.

“Besides, Zuko and Ikem are always complaining about being surrounded by too much estrogen. It’d do them some good to have the place to themselves for a few hours _and_ it might jumpstart labor.”

Katara nearly leaped out of her seat with impressive speed and agility for a woman that was 36 weeks pregnant, startling Zuko who instinctively reached out to stabilize her if necessary. “Hey, take it easy. You scared me.”

She rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder comfortingly. “You should’ve started off with that. I would do anything to get this baby out. I’m _exhausted_.”

“You still have-“

“I _know_ , Zuko. But when you’re 8 months pregnant in the hottest country in the world during the hottest season of the year in what feels like the hottest summer _ever_ , then we can have a conversation about how long you have til you’re supposed to pop, okay?” Her tone let him know that this was not up for debate and she was on the verge of freezing him to near death if he keeps pushing the subject. 

Zuko gulped. He didn’t think anything, or anyone was scarier than Katara…except a pregnant, moody, hormonal Katara. He looked at Ikem for help and he smiled empathetically. “If you survive this, let this be a lesson to you. The closer they get to the due date, the crankier they become.”

Oh, great. So, it was going to get worse?

Now, he wanted the baby out too.

He sighs defeatedly. He had no control over his own family in his own country. What kind of deal was that? What was the point of wearing the crown and being Fire Lord if his wife and mother and sisters just walked all over him? His prowess and intimidating demeanor that was known for sending sketchy politicians running had absolutely no effect on them.

Maybe his mother was right- some one-on-one male bonding would do him some good. He needed it before his daughter was born and wrapped him around her little fingers, too.

“Just please be careful, okay? As soon as you feel something, _anything_ , I want you back here so the physician can make sure everything’s okay.”

Katara moved in between his legs and looked him in the eyes, temper softened by his genuine concern for her and their baby’s wellbeing. “I promise I will. And I have three bodyguards that would never let anything happen to me.”

“That’s right! Azula says I’m a prodigy!” Kiyi jumped up and kicked the air. “Hi-ya!”

***

“This is the _life_. Being pampered like the royalty we are.” Azula drawled as a technician gave her a manicure.

Just because she was on the road to recovery, that didn't mean she didn't enjoy being a Princess. 

“Tell me about it. You know, in all my years of living in the Fire Nation, I’ve never used the Royal Spa.”

Azula sat up, using her free hand to take the cucumbers off her eyes. “What? I would’ve guessed that Zuko gave you full privileges and access to all amenities even as an Ambassador.”

“Yeah, what do you mean, you’ve never used it? It’s for you. You are the Fire Lady.” Ursa offered.

Katara shrugged. “He did, but…I never saw the need for it when I have a sexy, hot, firebender husband to massage all of my aches and pains away with those large hands of his.” She bit her lip and sighed dreamily. “Mhm, what a man.”

“Okay, ew. I did not need that visual of you and my brother.”

Ursa laughed heartily. “I see the other pregnancy side effects have kicked in. Take advantage of it, dear. Once the little one is born, time for that will be few and far in between and you’re probably going to scream a lot of horrible things at Zuko while you’re in labor that will make you not even want to see him for a very long time.”

"I'll remember that." 

Just then, Kiyi came into the room, a servant following closely behind her. She bows when she reaches them. “Lady Ursa, Princess Kiyi wants her haircut like her Kiyi doll.”

Ursa took a deep breath. Kiyi absolutely obliterated the hair on her doll’s head- the poor thing was speckled with bald spots, but she loved it anyway.

“Sweetie, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?”

She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. She wasn’t exactly sure how to tell her daughter that the hairstyle she gave her doll was...not attractive. When Azula was her age, she was cutting her dolls’ heads off entirely, so it was a major improvement but the childhood contrasts between the two just made her reflect on her own involvement in Azula’s mental issues.

She feels a tap on her shoulder and Azula leans over, whispering in her ear. “Let me take this one.” She blinked, taken aback. “Are you sure?” Her daughter smiles. “Yeah. You know, I have experience with this kind of thing.”

Then, she turns her attention back to Kiyi. “Hey, Kiyi, would you like to get your hair cut like mine?”

After she cut hers off in rage, it grew back unevenly. But the next time she decided to chop it all off, it was a conscious decision and a sign of her growth. She was saying goodbye to scorned, broken Azula and hello to a healthier, happier Azula.

The 6-year-old squeals with glee. “That would be awesome, then, we’ll be twins!”

Azula can’t get up fast enough, practically being snatched out of the chair by her eager, little sister. As they walk away, she looks over her shoulder and Ursa’s cheeks are glossy from tears. She can faintly make out that she’s mouthing “thank you.”

***

Back at the palace, after Zuko and Ikem sat around for entirely too long trying to figure out what exactly were they supposed to do with themselves now that they were left to their own devices, they finally decided to work on the nursery and were in the midst of putting together the final pieces of furniture.

They’re working silently, handing each other the right parts and pieces, and it’s a completely different experience from how it went when Azula, Ursa, Kiyi, and Katara were there.

All of them had an opinion. Every single one of them. Even Toph and Suki and they didn’t even live in the palace, so it was chaotic, to say the least, Katara eventually putting an end to all the disagreements with a simple “My body, my baby, _my_ rules.”

They just finished placing the crib exactly where she wanted it, centered, but not in direct sunlight, but also not in the shade either, and Zuko lets out a sigh of relief, proud of his and his stepfather’s handiwork.

Although there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that she was going to take one look at the room, decides she hates it, and make them rearrange everything all over again.

He would worry about that later though because there was another pressing question on his mind.

“Were you scared?” He asks. “When my mom told you she was pregnant?”

Ikem nods. “Absolutely.”

“Does it ever go away?”

The older man frowns. “Honestly, no.”

“I was afraid of that.”

He nods at the daybed by the window, and they walk over, taking a seat.

“That fear though…it’s not necessarily a bad thing. You can use it to drive you to be the best father you can be and face it head-on, or you can let it control you. But being scared to mess up, when it comes to parenting, means you care. You care enough to try. You care enough to remind your child every day that you’ll love them no matter what. And you care enough to apologize when you _are_ wrong.” He takes a deep breath. “No parent is perfect, but I think the best ones are the ones that know they aren’t…and try to be.”

Zuko smiles. His relationship with Ikem always lingered between familiar and family. ‘Stepfather’ felt too informal and yet, ‘Dad’ didn’t exactly fit either. Much like their family history, it was complicated – but he was starting to embrace and enjoy the complexities because, despite everything, the love was there.

“Thank you. It means a lot.”

“Eh, don’t mention it. I know I’m no Uncle Iroh or Chief Hakoda but your Ursa’s son so that makes you mine too.”

“Are you sure? You didn’t sign up for three kids.” Zuko teases.

Ikem laughs. “No, I didn’t, but…I think I’ll keep all of you.”

“Even Azula?”

“You know, I think Kiyi may like her more than she likes you so I kinda have to or I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Zuko rolls his eyes and scoffs indignantly. “I can’t believe this. I’m still being replaced as the favorite sibling. She never lets me win.”

***

When they return, they're immediately greeted with crushing hugs. 

"Guys, we've only been gone for a few hours." Katara deadpans.

"And it was a few hours too long." He murmurs into her hair. "I didn't know what to do with myself." 

"You could've done your job." 

"Yes, but I didn't want to do that." 

She smiles, taking in his scent. She'll chastise him for neglecting his duties later. If Zuko wanted to put himself on paternity leave, she was going to take advantage of it. "Well, I do know what I want to do though."

He pulls away from her, eyebrow raised. "Okay...what?"

She looks at him, a familiar expression on her face. "You." 

"You guys have a nice evening. See you in the morning." And he picks her up despite her protests that she's too heavy, carrying her to their bedroom. It was his turn to have a long night. 

***

Later that night, Azula is sitting in the garden, completely drained from entertaining her hyperactive sister all day, when she hears footsteps behind her.

“Can I join you?"

The garden had always been a special place for them. When she was little, they would all sit out there for hours playing around in the dewy grass and when she was released from the institution, it was her favorite spot to think and reflect.

“Sure.”

Ursa takes the space next to her and it strangely feels comforting - a familiar occurrence from her childhood before everything fell apart. "You did a great job today." She speaks softly. "With Kiyi. She really loves you; you know. You’re the big sister she’s always dreamed of having.”

Azula laughs lightly. "Yeah, she’s the little sister I always wanted too but I got stuck with a Zuko instead.”

Ursa laughs. “Oh c’mon, he’s not that bad.”

"Yeah, he's not." She pauses. "It just took me a while to see that." She looks down sadly. 

Her therapist caused this feeling shame. It was a feeling she didn't like because it was uncomfortable. But she knew that feeling remorse for her actions or the things she's said was a sign of progress. 

"The most important thing is that you did. I love you and I'm proud of you, Azula." 

**Rule 3: She didn't do 'I love yous.** ' 

But she did reach out and squeeze her hand in reassurance. 

Baby steps. 

**Author's Note:**

> The initial prompt was Ursa, Kiyi, and Azula bonding. I'm not really sure if I lived up to that because the comics are done so poorly (in my opinion) that makes it difficult to weave them in naturally, so it flows and makes sense. But I hope I did it justice. 
> 
> Of course, I had to throw some Zutara in there and I had to throw in Ikem because realistically, I feel like he would want to be in Zuko and Azula's life.
> 
> Small win: This is the longest one-shot I've ever wrote. You guys really push me to become a better writer with every comment or kudos you leave and I really appreciate that. <3


End file.
